undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Malevope
If you wish to make fan art for this page, then by all means... go ahead. :3 Malevope is a mysteriously old Monster that resides deep within a cave in Waterfall, having been there long before the Monsters were locked away by the Humans. Seemingly malicious in nature, she is very territorial and has been known to attack anyone that would dare enter her cave. Backstory When the Monsters were locked away into the Underground, they were in dismay. They were forever imprisoned deep underneath Mt. Ebott, but at least they no longer had to deal with Humans for quite the while. They didn't have to worry about conflict at all... at least, not for a while. Sometime later, the Monsters came across a hut in what is now known as the Ruins. There lived a Monster who was mysterious yet elegant at the same time. However, she almost immediately lashed out at them, almost in a fit of rage. Sensing her power, Asgore and Toriel shooed her away with their own powers, and she was forced to flee. It is unknown why such a Monster was so angry. Was she thrown down there a long time ago? Maybe the Humans got to her own family first. Either way, her motives were never found out. However, there have been rumors of her living in a cave somewhere in Waterfall... perhaps there, her story can be found out. Description Malevope takes the form of a seemingly human female. Her body type is similar to a mix between a pear and hourglass figure. She has light blue skin, along with dark blue hair that is long and wavy by nature. Her cup size seems to be about average, being C. Malevope wears an elegant dress that is a bright blue, being halfway between the colors of her hair and skin. This dress neatly covers most of her torso, exposing her arms and a bit of skin between her neck and breasts. The lower part of the dress is styled like a skirt, and ends halfway between the knees and feet. She wears no gloves or footwear, leaving her feet and hands exposed. Very few individuals have ever seen Malevope's face before, and for a good reason. She always has her face covered with an artificial mask, being a light blue similar to her own skin tone. This mask features black hole-like eyes, a small sculpted nose, small sculpted lips, and several elegant 'cracks' in Malevope's own fashion. This mask is essentially indestructible, with only beings with an ATK equal to or greater than Malevope's DEF being able to break it. Malevope also carries around a hardcover book with her mask as the cover, being her own spellbook. This book contains her catalog of every spell, prophecy, and species she has recorded, and also contains her personal diary. Malevope's favorite way to write in her own book was with a large blue feather, which naturally excreted a dark blue ink at the tip for her to write in with like a quill. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * N/A Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Stats Base Stats HP: ????? ATK: ?? DEF: ?? Armor ATK: Malevope's Spellbook - ?? ATK. This book contains an arsenal of charms, curses, and spells at Malevope's disposal. DEF: Malevope's Mask: - ?? DEF. Virtually indestructible. Severely reduces damage done to the head. ACTs Check Battle TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Malevope is one of Golden Forge's general OCs. ** Malevope was originally conceived as the Embodiment of Magic, in an RP server that is essentially a mix between Percy Jackson and Smite. * Malevope's name could either be pronounced Mal-eh-voep or Muh-leh-voh-pee. ** The latter pronunciation is a mixture of the words malevolent and Penelope. Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female